Sherlock Holmes Investigates The Black Butler
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: Sherlock Holmes decides there is something strange about the Phantomhive mansion and drags Watson to investigate with him, but what will he find.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

I decided to write this after seeing a few Sherlock Holmes Kuroshitsuji film trailers and stuff and also because Sherlock Holmes is favourite film and Kuroshitsuji is almost my favourite anime.

Anyway this is the first part which I tried to cut at a sensible point which was hard as it kind of goes along together at one.

So enjoy.

* * *

A carriage trundled along an empty country road, not to far from London. The two men inside the carriage sat across from each other. Watson, sitting in the opposite direction from the way the carriage was moving, glared at Sherlock who sat with an expression of child-like innocence on his face. It was generally silent. Which was odd; usually Sherlock would have something to say.

"Alright, Holmes. Explain yourself," Watson demanded bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean," Sherlock turned and looked out of window in childish looking action.

"Of course you do. You dragged me to the carriage without even telling me where we were going and then whispered something at the driver and haven't said anything since," Watson replied.

"Did I? I didn't realise your meeting with your little friend was that important to you."

"She's my fiancé, Holmes," Watson said flatly.

"I didn't realise."

"If you're not going to talk any sense I won't talk to you," Watson stated in response.

"I didn't want to speak to you in the first place," Holmes glared out the window with a pout.

"Is this because I removed the dog from your care - which is entirely founded because poor Gladston is completely scarred by you - or because I took away the gun "silencer" who were working on?" Watson asked.

"Neither," Sherlock retorted.

"Don't be so childish," Watson ordered.

"No_, _**you're** being childish," Sherlock sniped back.

Watson rolled his eyes and glared out the opposite side of the carriage to Holmes.

"Watson. Watson. Watson," Sherlock repeated with a moronic tone.

"What?"

"I do have a reason," he started, "For dragging you out here."

A grin spread across his face. It was not a grin that Watson completely trusted; it was the same grin that made Gladston evacuate rooms for fear of 'experiments' and that would make the landlady extremely angry after his scheme had been carried out.

Watson sighed deeply before asking cautiously, "What is it then?"

"Aha! Strange goings on are afoot, Watson, and we're the ones to investigate," Sherlock's grin seemed to be ever-growing.

"Since when did I say you could drag me away to 'investigate' and did you have to do it while I was eating lunch with Mary?" Watson replied, remaining cautious of the grin.

"I was bored, you weren't discussing anything important and I wanted to arrive before it gets dark, should the Earl turn us away," Sherlock answered, raising one eyebrow in an intelligent manner.

"Firstly, were you eavesdropping again? Because I told you not to do that. And secondly, what Earl? I don't even know where we're going," Watson sighed.

"The Earl Phantomhive," Sherlock stated, "He may be only 12 years old, but he is one of Britain's finest business minds, having completely rebuilt the Funtom Company after events a few years ago. Ciel Phantomhive."

_____

The carriage had taken longer than he'd anticipated and it was pretty dark already as the sun had began to set, but Holmes had remained awake the duration of the journey; Watson on the other hand had fallen asleep. Sherlock took Watson's walking stick from his limp hand.

Prod prod.

Holmes jabbed at Watson's arm.

"What?" Watson asked groggily.

"How can you sleep at such a vital time?" Sherlock quizzed him, his eyes shone bright with enthusiasm.

"I don't even know what you think is going on," Watson yawned.

"Ah, but if you knew Watson then they'd know that I knew."

"What?"

"Exactly."

"No, I'm serious, what are you talking about? It's getting dark, what happened to arriving before it got dark in case he didn't let us stay and also I was meant to have dinner with Mary!" Watson half-shouted at him.

"You had lunch with her, I don't see why you have to have dinner together too. She's a very possessive woman, Watson. Are you sure you made the right decision, hmm?" Sherlock teased.

Smack.

Watson delivered a slap to Sherlock's face.

"Please, stop talking," Watson ordered.

Sherlock grinned again.

"What now?"

Smirk.

"What is it?" Watson asked after no reply.

"I can see the mansion," Sherlock part-sang this at him, as though it was a major achievement.

Watson turned and also looked at the mansion.

"Yes and?" Watson asked.

He looked back at Sherlock, who was grinning moronically, but at the same time his eyes conveyed a sense of deep thinking; this worried Watson.

"You should find an actual case to occupy your time and intelligence. I have my job as a doctor, but between cases you just get…"

"Bored," Sherlock interrupted, "Yes, I am rather with this conversation. I need silence now. I want to know what's going on."

He was glaring watchfully at the mansion as he said this, prompting Watson to turn and look at the mansion which was still a moderate distance away and it did look like something was going on at the front door…

_____

"Leave now!" Ciel ordered furiously.

"Bu.. but!" Prince Soma shouted in response.

"I don't care! Get out now!"

"I do apologise for my Prince's behaviour, Sebastian-dono," Agni apologised to Sebastian as he prepared to leave the building.

Ciel was at the open door to the mansion, with Sebastian and Agni standing just behind him and Prince Soma at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance, having been thrown out by Ciel.

"Young master, please rethink throwing royalty out of your household," Sebastian said, leaning to Ciel, who was angrily waving his arms around at the door, like one would to chase off pigeons, at Prince Soma.

"Sebastian," Ciel growled as he turned to Sebastian and Agni, "I am not a plaything."

On Ciel's scowling face was the evidence of him being used as a 'plaything'. He had bright red lips and the rest of his face had been decorated with make-up to go along with this, but Soma had ran out of red to use and had gone onto pink. It had taken a five minute nap at his work desk for the Prince to sneak in, decorate Ciel and insist they go and play cards or something else that the Prince would deem entertaining.

Sebastian resisted the urge to laugh at Ciel's face and Prince Soma's failed attempt at make-up. Why did he even feel the need to 'decorate' Ciel in the first place?

Agni immediately dropped to his knees and exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, Master Ciel. I sincerely apologise for Prince Soma-Sama's behaviour," but soon he too had to resist the urge to laugh at Ciel.

"Why?" Ciel snarled at no one in particular, "Why did he do this?"

"I can explain!!" Prince Soma began to run back towards the mansion door, but was quickly put in his place by a glare from Sebastian and retreated again.

"Young master…" Sebastian began.

Glare.

With that Sebastian started to snigger, which was met by a an even more furious look from Ciel.

Sebastian took a deep breath to recover. "Young master," he began again, "I think you should rethink. With Agni around it leaves me more free time to help you."

Sebastian was only thinking of himself with this preposition. It really meant that he'd have less to do because Agni could, with an almost magical power, make Bard, Meirin and Finny slightly useful and less likely to destroy everything in the mansion and, in Bard's case due to flamethrower overuse, the mansion itself. But with this also came the fact that the Prince would be around making a nuisance of himself to Ciel, though generally avoiding Sebastian.

"But with the free time it gains you I lose the little time I have between work, study, sleep and eating to that…" Ciel glared at Prince Soma before mumbling, "Imbecile."

"I heard that!" Prince Soma wailed.

"I have a deal for you Sebastian," Ciel smirked cruelly, "They stay, so long as you keep him away from me. Can you do that?"

"Yes," Sebastian grinned, "For that is an excruciatingly easy task."

"So I can stay?!" Prince Soma hurriedly ran back up the stairs and headed straight for Ciel with arms open preparing to embrace him in a hug.

Ciel slipped aside quickly from Soma's attempted hug causing Soma to slam into Sebastian's torso. As soon as he realised who he'd ran into he stumbled backwards terrified.

"I.. I… I'm so sorry!" Prince Soma cried as he dropped to his knees in front of Sebastian.

"Get up," Sebastian ordered bluntly.

"Yes, of course," Prince Soma leapt to his feet and then ran to Agni.

"Prince Soma-Sama, do you want to go to the room that Ciel-Sama kindly offered?" Agni asked him.

"Yes, Agni, I feel rather tired, but we'll be back for dinner. Agni, you'll help Sebastian prepare the food," the Prince smiled.

"Yes, of course," Agni bowed to the Prince.

"There was already a carriage on it's way to pick us up and take us back to London. Are you going to turn it away, Chibi?" Prince Soma asked curiously.

"My name is Ciel," Ciel growled before a look of confusion spread across his face, "And what carriage? Sebastian did you send for one to pick them up?"

"Of course not. I was against their leaving, Young master," Sebastian answered.

They all turned to look down the drive leading to the mansion and, sure enough, there was a carriage trundling along, growing closer.

"Lau," Ciel mumbled, "He probably invited himself here, again."

"It's not Lau. He's out of the country on 'business'," Sebastian responded.

"Then who?" Ciel asked.

"Shall I check it out for you, Young master?"

"Certainly, Sebastian," Ciel ordered

_____

"Very interesting Watson," Sherlock smirked at Watson.

"I couldn't see much at all," Watson said turning back to him.

"It's not in the seeing; it's in the realising and the knowing," Sherlock replied with a wink.

"You're not making any sense," Watson rolled his eyes.

"No, **you're** not making any sense," was Sherlock's childish response.

Watson sighed at this comment, but made none in answer of it.

"Watson, may I say how nice of you it was to come along," Sherlock smiled.

"I had no choice in the matter. You dragged me here, remember?" Watson scowled.

"It was voluntary arrest," Sherlock stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Watson shouted at him.

"I will not talk to you when you are in such a foul mood," with that Sherlock turned and looked out the window.

Watson rolled his eyes again at his friend's immaturity.

Suddenly the carriage jolted to a stop, met by a loud whiny from the horses and the driver shouting rather angrily.

"What the hell was that?!" Watson exclaimed.

"It appears we have a visitor, Watson," Sherlock grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"It would seem that you both are the visitors," Sebastian, the one who stopped the carriage, said as he approached the door to the carriage.

"The butler, it would seem Watson, did it," Sherlock smirked at Watson.

"I do apologise for my companion's behaviour," Watson began.

"He's my companion," Sherlock interrupted bluntly.

"Either way, I am the butler of the Phantomhive estate, Sebastian Michealis, and it is the wish of my master, the Earl Phantomhive, to find out why you gentlemen are visiting at this time of evening?" Sebastian asked.

Just as Watson was about to talk, though what he was going to say even he didn't know, Sherlock burst in, "I am Sherlock Holmes, you might have heard of me, and this is my stalker whom I can't seem to shake off."

Watson took a deep breath and exhaled noisily and annoyed.

"Yes, but that does not answer the question gentlemen, what is your business at the Phantomhive mansion?" Sebastian asked again, not content in Sherlock's answer.

"Well you see we were way out in the country and were wondering if the Earl would kindly offer us a place to stay," Sherlock lied.

"But you are heading from London," Sebastian stated, unimpressed.

"The countryside on the _other_ side of London," Sherlock answered stupidly.

"Then why not stay in London?"

"I lost my keys."

Watson did a face-palm in sheer disdain of Sherlock's ridiculous excuse.

Sebastian, unwilling to continue their ludicrous conversation, said, "Well, you can explain to the Earl Phantomhive when you arrive at the mansion."

"Don't you want to sit in the carriage with us to the return to the man..sion?" Watson stuttered slightly at the last word as the butler had vanished.

He turned to Holmes, "That was… odd."

"Odd, you're one to talk, Stalker," Sherlock smirked.

"Will you please not call me that?" Watson responded, "And _I'm_ one to talk. I thought you were an intellectual, but you're excuse to the butler was absolutely nonsensical. He will think that you're an absolute moron."

"Maybe that was part of my plan, Watson," he grinned, "Or maybe you have just insulted me and I died a little inside."

Watson rolled his eyes again, "Well, we'll see when we arrive at the mansion."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Please review to tell me how to improve it and fix it.

Bye~!  
Amy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you gaiz!! (Sorry, Hetalia reference __)

Sorry for taking so long to update this, I've had a lot of other stuff going on and forgot about this, but thanks to everyone who favourited/reviewed/watched this story. I really appreciate it all.

Anyway, I kinda rushed through this and am soo sorry if I let anyone down with it. I'll try harder with the next chapter, promise.

But please enjoy.

Amy.

* * *

"Well," Sebastian explained to Ciel as they stood in the entrance hall to the mansion, "It would appear to be a Sherlock Holmes and his companion."

"I've heard of him," Ciel mumbled, "Yes, his companion would be a Doctor Watson. He's a detective, not in Scotland Yard, but I private detective I gather."

Sebastian sighed, "I'm surprised, I thought he was quite intelligent, but he came across as a complete idiot when I spoke to him. His excuse for being all the way out here was unbelievable even his friend seemed stupefied by it."

"So you know of his work, already?" Ciel asked.

"The Blackwood case? Of course. Isn't that the one the Queen called on you to help crack, but you were too late?" Sebastian said calmly, though he looked very smug look twitched on his lips for a brief moment.

"**We**, Sebastian. We were too late, not just me. I blame you," Ciel replied rather childishly and crossed his arms.

"Yes, well. I assumed a great mind like that would at least be able to come up with a decent excuse," Sebastian said in ignorance.

"Aren't you slightly concerned?" a familiar voice came from behind them.

"But you said…" Ciel said to Sebastian as he turned to see the source of the voice.

Lau was standing, eyes shut, facing Ciel and Sebastian with a grin and Ranmao behind him.

"I thought he was," Sebastian answered Ciel's unfinished question.

"Did you think I was away on business?" Lau asked smugly, "I'd much rather stay here and visit my dear friend, the Earl," he leaned down to Ciel.

"When did you get here?" Ciel asked, still not quite recovered from the shock of Lau's sudden arrival.

"A few days ago," Lau stated like it was a normal thing, "I was going to see how long it took before you noticed me, but got fed up and thought you could use some information on a Mister Holmes."

"Sebastian, how did you not notice him?" Ciel asked Sebastian.

"Nevermind," Lau interrupted before repeating, "Aren't you concerned?"

"About what?" Ciel questioned.

"That the greatest mind in all of London is visiting your mansion? I'm sure you have some secrets that you won't want to escape," Lau eyed Sebastian suspiciously.

"But apparently he's an idiot," Ciel answered.

"He's much more intelligent than you both are giving him credit for," Lau smirked, "He may be playing you like a deck of cards."

The door knocked and everyone turned to face it.

"Oh well, I'll be leaving," Lau grinned.

"Please do," Ciel growled.

"We'll be in the drawing room, if you need us," Lau smiled.

Ciel sighed in annoyance as Lau and Ranmao disappeared into the labyrinth that was the mansion.

"Sebastian," Ciel ordered, motioning at the door.

Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it.

Sherlock stood with a grin from ear to ear and Watson stood just behind him to his right looking slightly annoyed to have been dragged out there.

"We've been expecting you gentlemen," Sebastian stated with a smile, "Come in."

"Take this, butler," Sherlock said, happily removing his jacket and handing it to Sebastian who grudgingly took the jacket, but with a smile.

"We're sorry to impose, Earl Phantomhive--" Watson began.

"But we got horribly lost in the countryside and were wondering if you could offer us a place to stay the night," Sherlock butted in, "I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my assistant, Doctor Watson."

"Yes, I know who you are," Ciel responded, "But I'm afraid I cannot offer you a place to stay."

Sebastian leaned over to whisper to Ciel, "Wouldn't it look worse for you if you turn them away?"

"I suppose it's just one night. If he's as stupid as you say he is, it won't be hard to keep everything hidden from them," Ciel muttered in agreement before saying to Sherlock and Watson, "It appears I can offer you a place to stay, but only for one night."

"That is quite alright, Earl. We are grateful for any hospitality," Watson said politely.

With that Pluto, in human form and naked, ran through the hall and up the stairs and along into one of the corridors. He was followed momentarily by Finnian, Bard and Meirin.

"Come back Puru Puru!!" Finnian yelled as he darted up the stairs.

"Pluto~!" Meirin shouted as she ran alongside Finnian.

"Stop, you damn dog!" Bard cursed, running with the others.

Ciel and Sebastian stood silent in a brief moment of shock at the event that had just occurred.

"My, what a strange household, Earl," Sherlock said cheerfully.

"Did he say 'dog'?" Watson asked curiously with a look of shock.

"You must be imagining things, gentlemen," Sebastian smiled in an attempt to look reassuring.

"So we're going for the denial?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

"Of course, how else are we to explain what just happened?"

Watson still stood with a face of disbelief.

Meanwhile Sherlock's attention had waned and he was now wondering around the main hall with a keen curiosity.

"It's a splendid mansion, Earl," he said as meandered around the room pausing every so often and gazing at different features of the hall, "A replica of the original Phantomhive mansion I gather. It's quite extraordinary. Only two years old, is it? Or is it three? Exceptional attention to detail."

"Thank you, Mr Holmes," Ciel stated emotionless, "I had it rebuilt after the fire, though I assume you know about that too."

"Yes, of course," Sherlock smiled before looking to Sebastian with a smug grin, "I'm not some kind of idiot, after all."

Sebastian sighed, "Shall I show the gentlemen to their rooms, Young master?"

"Yes, Sebastian," Ciel answered, "I'll be in the dining room, waiting for dinner."

"Mmm, dinner. I haven't anything to eat all day, did I mention that? What's on the menu?" Sherlock asked with a cheeky grin.

"Holmes," Watson scolded, "Once again, I'm so sorry for his behaviour."

"Yes well, so I am, but I'm still hungry," Sherlock said, but his tone was less apologetic.

"Sebastian, show them to their rooms, then cook a dinner big enough for me and my guests," Ciel said grudgingly.

"Of course, Young master," Sebastian bowed to Ciel and then turned to Sherlock and Watson, "Gentlemen, you're rooms are this way."

Sebastian led them through a labyrinth of corridors until they reached a corridor that led to a dead end with a window.

"There are two guest rooms down there, Gentlemen. Please make yourself at home. Dinner will be served at eight thirty exactly, the Earl likes have dinner on time so please don't be late," Sebastian told them with a smile whilst pointing down the corridor and then vanished off into the corridors leaving Sherlock and Watson alone in the dimly lit corridor.

"The game is afoot," Sherlock grinned.

"I feel terrible for imposing on them. You should at least act guilty," Watson rolled his eyes.

"Let's go look around," Sherlock said, ignoring Watson.

"No, let's just settle in the rooms, have dinner and then leave in the morning. You have been very inconsiderate," Watson scolded, "The Earl is only a child after all."

"Yes, you'd think, but I think he knows more of the world than the average child of his age," Sherlock answered, his curiosity leading him away from that corridor and Watson left with no choice, but to follow him, "Or of many adults, honestly."

"You realise I have no idea what you are talking about," Watson said as he struggled to keep up with Sherlock's fast pace as they headed in seemingly random directions around the mansion.

"Watson, that is why I'm a detective and you are merely a doctor," Sherlock tutted.

Watson rolled his eyes again, "Stop being childish."

"Yes, childish. A quality the Earl, a mere 12 year old, lacks. There is something behind this all. The burning of the old mansion, him showing up with a new butler and hiring new staff, his lack of childlike qualities with the exception of a supposed love of sweets and deserts. It's a mystery, Watson, and I intend to unravel it," Sherlock told him, Watson sighed at this, before Sherlock continued, "And that eye patch, as far as I recall from my research he sustained no injuries from the fire so what's with the eye patch?"

A grin spread across his face again. The worrying grin.

As soon as Watson noticed it he cautiously asked, "What are you planning?"

"The eye patch," he grinned, "I think it'll provide an in**sight**," he emphasized.

"Ha, very funny," Watson said sarcastically, "But in all seriousness, you can't just take his eye patch off," Watson read him like a book, "It's unnecessary and no matter whether he lacks a childish quality he is still a child. And how do you know there isn't something wrong with his eye?"

"Well, that is why you are my sidekick and I do the thinking," Sherlock grinned smugly.

"What thinking? Have you thought any of this through?" Watson asked, almost frantically.

Sherlock continued to grin, "Moderately. Now do as I say. The investigation begins…"


End file.
